


Hormones Are Their Own Sort Of Magic

by JZXR7



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Adultery, Beginning a new relationship while technically still married, Cordelia is DoneTM with her husband and makes some interesting life choices, F/F, Mist Day is Ms. Steal Yo Girl, Oh yeah and just general warning for strong language, Semi-Public Sex, So this is smut, They're in a damn greenhouse in a school sooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JZXR7/pseuds/JZXR7
Summary: Cordelia Goode never thought she'd be the sort of woman to cheat on her husband in a damn greenhouse. But here she is.In her defense, Misty Day is absolutely irresistible.





	Hormones Are Their Own Sort Of Magic

Cordelia never planned to be the sort of person to cheat on her husband. Or cheat at all. She hadn’t planned any of this, even if she maybe hadn’t done her best to avoid it either.

In her defense, this was at least partially not her fault. Misty Day was entirely to blame, come to think of it. She was light and happiness and protection and everything Cordelia had ever wanted. And she seemed to want nothing in return for her endless affection. How could she resist?

She couldn’t. She tried, she failed, she was owning up to that.

She was also kissing Misty in her greenhouse and not planning on stopping any time soon. That was entirely unplanned. The woman had pulled Cordelia into her arms to twirl her around after mastering an incantation, and then their faces were so close together and suddenly Misty was staring up at her like she hung the stars. And Cordelia had kissed her.

Misty had kissed her back. She had kissed her back and then lifted her up onto the counter, shoving her skirt up around her thighs and pressing their bodies together. Whenever Cordelia imagined this, which was far more often then she’d like to admit, she had always assumed Misty would be shyer and wary of intimacy. She’d assumed wrong. Unsurprising, really, with a woman who loved physical contact so much.

She was also even stronger than Cordelia had expected, arms around her body holding her fast. She wasn’t sure when her hands had migrated to Misty’s hair or her tongue had worked its way inside Misty’s mouth, but evidently, it had happened and probably would continue to happen.

“Misty. We should-fuck that feels good-talk about this,” Cordelia’s voice shook as she spoke. Misty grinned up at her, sucking over the skin of her jaw. “Misty! We’re in public.” She had intended to sound authoritative, but the words came out as a high-pitched whine.

Misty appeared undeterred, hands stroking over Cordelia’s torso as she paused her assault on her neck. “Delia. Do ya want me to stop?”

She should say yes. She should say yes, pretend this never happened, make Misty let go of her… “No. Don’t stop.”

Or she could do that, apparently. Misty’s lips crashed back against hers, long fingers unbuttoning her blouse. Her brain was a haze of arousal, unable to focus on much other than the gleam of Misty’s eyes or the way her muscles felt under Cordelia’s hands. The swamp witch practically ripped the shirt from her body, glowing in triumph as she took in Cordelia’s chest. She had never felt quite so exposed, flushing under Misty’s heated gaze.

She stepped forward and ran a hand up Cordelia’s stomach to caress a breast. “Damn, Delia. You’re so beautiful, ya know that?”

Cordelia muttered a “thank you” distractedly, trying to figure out the most efficient way to conquer Misty’s layers upon layers of clothing. Huffing in annoyance, she waved her hand. The many swathes of fabric disappeared, falling in a pile on the floor.

Misty stepped forward, fingering the clasp of Cordelia’s bra. “You’re gonna have to show me that one for the next time.”

The next time. Right. That was…Definitely going to happen, she thought as she tried not to stare at Misty’s abs. It was going to happen one way or another. God, she needed to talk to someone about this.

“It’s just stronger intent, dear.”

Misty moved back a few feet, look of intense concentration on her face as she glowered at Cordelia’s remaining clothing. It was practically ripped from her body, sailing across the greenhouse before landing…somewhere. Probably wasn’t important.

Misty stepped back between her thighs, running her hands over her bare chest. Cordelia leaned into the touch, throwing her arms around Misty’s neck to pull her closer. She grabbed Misty’s hand and moved it lower, wanting the woman inside of her as soon as possible.

Misty seemed willing to indulge her, pressing two fingers against her. Cordelia moved her hips forward, and Misty grinned at her. “You sure, Dee?”

For fucks sake. “Yes, I’m sure. Now fuck me before I decide to do it myself.” She really hoped Misty wouldn’t call her bluff on that. She’s wasn’t sure she’d be able to finish herself at this point.

The fingers at her entrance press forward. Having Misty inside of her feels wonderful, her lips soft on Cordelia’s neck as she begins to move her hand. It’s so slow, and seeing as it’s Misty that’s to be expected, but right now soft and gentle is the farthest thing from what she needs.

“Misty. Move faster.”

Misty slams forward inside of her, and Cordelia is once again reminded how eager to please the woman before her is. She grabs Cordelia’s thigh, lifting her hips as she pumps into her, and Cordelia bites down on the other woman’s shoulder to keep from moaning. Her grip on Misty is tight, fingernails leaving marks on her skin. Misty adds a third finger inside of her, and she shrieks. Anyone could hear at this point, but she doesn’t care. Misty’s body is soft against her own, her fingers press against that one spot that always drives her crazy, and she really needs to come. As soon as possible.

As if perceiving this, Misty’s thumb rubs against her clit. She laughs as Cordelia’s eyes flutter shut. Absolute filth is coming out of her mouth, language she’d usually be horrified using but any inhibitions she might have had abandoned her with Misty’s touch. She tightens around the fingers inside of her, falling over the edge with a particularly rough thrust and collapsing into Misty’s arms.

She regains her senses as Misty slows her movements and removes her hand from inside of her, summoning their clothes with a gesture. Misty is grinning down at her, clearly not in the least embarrassed. And why should she be? She wasn’t the one cheating on a spouse.

“Hey. Are ya okay? If that wasn’t good-“

“-It was.” It really was. She’s not sure where to go from here. Is she supposed to leave and call a lawyer? Talk to Hank?

She starts by kissing Misty. It’s a bit less frenzied than their other kisses, and while she’s sure there’s a whole adultery checklist (she’ll ask Fiona about that) it can wait. Misty is soft against her, and smells like sunshine, and is twirling her around again and Cordelia is pretty sure her heart is going to explode, either from embarrassment or from an excess of feelings.

She’d bet on the second one, personally. Relaxing into Misty’s arms, she allows her mind to shut off for a bit. It can all wait.


End file.
